Talk:Itomimizu
Moving to Itomimizu Like I suggested for , I would like to suggest moving this page to the untranslated name of Itomimizu. So... discuss? --Murasaki 05:58, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Don't know which to choose from though Itomimizu feels better. The characters say Itomimizu but people may recognize Tubifex more. Which name is he more commonly referred to by the Google test? What do the notable fansubs use? As long as his name isn't something like Etom-Miz, any of those two is acceptable.Mugiwara Franky 06:30, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hm... Tubifex seems to show up more... but it's because one of the scanlation groups (that was really bad at the time from what I remember, I seem to remember them having Usopp's speech as something about blacks, when it was really supposed to be "people say, is the afro the champion, or is the champion the afro?" (or something like that, it's been a while since I read the arc)) used it... And the only fansub groups I'd count as notable... well, Gerusama and ADC didn't do DBF, and K-F is only just there, so I don't know what they're doing... Frankly, he's such a non-character that many people don't know either name when you bring it up, even if they watched/read the entire arc. XD I didn't even realize he was named until I saw him listed on Wikipedia, and I read the entire arc. XD I do know that on AP people have no clue who you're talking about if you mention Tubifex, but I don't know how they feel about the name Itomimizu... ::So, basically, no idea. XD Google is difficult, as neither shows up too many hits, and I don't know what K-F is using, if they even got that far (I don't have 208 yet from them, as they have yet to release a torrent of the widescreen version). --Murasaki 06:43, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Still no games, 208 is just Luffy accepting, Usopp and Nami hating him for it, and everyone else(except Chopper, who is neutral) loving his acceptance. And then going over the main rules. Lets wait for KF,w ho will probably leave the name in it's raw-est form(although they translated Hamburger to Hamburg, when I clearly heard "Humberga" said, even sounding like an R was at the end. Which it may have been. I'd wait, but I don't get the translation. if mimizu is "earthworm" what is "Ito"? Cody2526 06:49, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::It actually is just "Hamburg" (ハンバーグ, Hanba-gu), not anything else. The whole "Hamburger" thing came around because that's how the Japanese distinguish between hamburgers and ground hamburger meat, they use "Hamburger" for the prepared product and "hamburg" for just the meat, it was another translation thing from the same group that did this whole Itomimizu -> Tubifex and Chuchuun -> Tweetums thing... ::And I have no idea why itomimizu means tubifex. XD XD I just know it does, I don't even remember where I found it, but I was curious to see why Wikipedia called him Tubifex when his name was Itomimizu. XD --Murasaki 07:10, 12 November 2006 (UTC)